hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2009 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2009 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! Note: Please do not add additional sections. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (Ana) *Before May 1- *May 1 to 10- *May 11 to 20- *May 21 to 31- IDK, this season feels like an early budder. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *June 1 to 10- Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC), Storm's Eye 11:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC):"like the norm? maybe..." *June 11 to 20- Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *June 21 to 30- 23:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) (I refuse to cheat; this is my old guess) *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *'August 11 to 20'''- NO WINNER! [Ana named August 12] *August 21 to 31- *September 1 to 30- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10- *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) (It's an El Nino year, people!) *'November 1 to 10'''- WINNERS! Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC), Storm's Eye 11:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Strong El-Nino, maybe? [Ida dissipated November 10] *November 11 to 20- *November 21 to 30- Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC); The last day of the season 23:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Dec 1 to Dec 7- *Dec 16 to Dec 23- I think it will start early and end late. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2010- Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Ana- *'Bill'- NO WINNER! [115 kt winds, 943 mb pressure] (Broke the already-formed rule, sorry! :P) *Claudette- *Danny- Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Erika- Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Fred- Storm's Eye 11:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Feels like why shouldn't it be HIM? XD *Grace- 23:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Henri- All beware Henri! XD... [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Ida- *Joaquin- *Kate- *Larry- *Mindy- *Nicholas- *Odette- *Peter- *Rose- *Sam- *Teresa- *Victor- *Wanda- Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed. ;) *Ana- *Bill- BILLS BILLS BILLS... 5+ landfalls.. if it's not then it may skirt 10+ places LOL Storm's Eye 11:26, 20 May 2009 (UTC) *Claudette- *Danny- *Erika-Atl-Epac-Cpac-Wpac crosser. 23:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Fred- Will annoy everyone by almost making landfall, but then curving away. [[User:TDI19|~Hi, it is TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Grace- *Henri- *Ida- Gets retired, forcing WMO to dig into seriously strange 'I' names. --Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Why do I get the feeling that's going to happen? Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *Joaquin- When in doubt, go for the likely late-season storms. Late season is typically when the storms on crystal meth come out. [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Kate- *Larry- *Mindy- *Nicholas- *Odette- *Peter- *Rose- *Sam- *Teresa- *Victor- *Wanda- Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *Less than 115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *'''135: WINNER! ' ' *140: *145: Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *150: Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *155: *157: Storm's Eye 07:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *160: *165: I feel like after no Cat 5's last year, there will be one this year. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *170: *175: *180: Wow. 23:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *185: *190: *195: *200 (record...unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille...I happen to. SkyFury): *More than 200 (highly unlikely): ::But the Great Hurricane of 1780 was also supposed to be 200![this is not a bet,the winds and waves of the tropics are earnestly requested '''not to engage in record-setting,especially in the fatalities department]--L.E./ 20:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::LOL! Agreed. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *'940': 'WINNER!' ' ' [''Dean: 943 mb] *938: [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:20, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *937: Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *935: *930: Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *925: *920: Storm's Eye 07:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *915: *910: *905: Cat 5 again, although I might just be excited. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *900: *895: Wow. 23:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *890: *885: *880 (record for the Atlantic): *877: *875: *870: *Less than 870 (world wide record): Informal betting on the final storm name *Ana- *Bill- *Claudette- *Danny- *Erika- *Fred- *Grace- *Henri- *'''Ida- NO WINNER! *Joaquin- Again, WOW! 23:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Kate- *Larry- Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC), Storm's Eye 07:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Mindy- Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Nicholas- *Odette- *Peter- *Rose- I see a relatively busy season coming. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Sam- *Teresa- *Victor- *Wanda- Not putting in the Greeks... add them if you insist, but unless it's starting to look like 2005 I'll leave it here. Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Ana- *'''Bill- WINNER! ' ' *Claudette- *Danny- 23:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC), Jake52 08:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC), [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 16:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) (Long track Cape Verde c.early September) *Erika- Bertha's sister! IDK. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...''']] 18:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Fred- *Grace- Patteroast 05:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Henri- *Ida- *Joaquin- *Kate- *Larry- *Mindy- *Nicholas- *Odette- *Peter- *Rose- *Sam- *Teresa- *Victor- *Wanda- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued (Whoops... nobody put this up in time... it was Ida by the way!) --Patteroast 09:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC)